


杀手，出租屋，猫

by Blackit



Category: Thunderbolt Fantasy 東離劍遊紀 (TV)
Genre: Abortion, Domestic Violence, Forced Pregnancy, Intersex, M/M, Pregnant Sex, Sexual Abuse
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-16
Updated: 2020-12-16
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:54:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 16,628
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28104270
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blackit/pseuds/Blackit
Summary: 双性生怀流
Relationships: 杀凛, 杀无生/凛雪鸦
Kudos: 2





	1. 上

正午时分，日头正烈，杀无生提着袋子从便利店出来。天上没有云，地上没有影子，路上有一头拦路猫晒太阳。是只中华田园猫，通体雪白，皮毛闪闪发亮，干净得不像野猫。

“喂，”他用脚尖撵猫屁股，“借过。”

猫没走，抬头看他，瞳仁细得像一条缝。

摩托轰隆隆从背后驶过去，知了催命一样叫，太阳蛰得他后脖子火辣辣。冰啤罐上结了水珠，一滴一滴淌下来，他从积水的塑料袋里掏出一方火腿，撕开了扔到长着爬山虎和苔藓的角落。

猫没动弹，还是直勾勾盯着他。

“说了很多次，我不能收养你。”他说，“十三栋的阿婆痴爱猫，去碰瓷她。”

傍晚他去取信，底楼一地狼藉。猫盘踞在一排绿皮信箱底下，怡然自得地翻出肚皮。他想装没看见，送报纸的叫住他。

“是你的猫吧？真漂亮。就是不大亲人，摸也不给摸，叫也不肯理，惹急了还撕报纸，嘿，好大的派头！”

他想否认，但是猫走过来，蹭了蹭他的裤脚，毫不客气地一屁股坐到鞋面上，噗地吐出半片报纸。他只好道歉。

血淋淋的标题写了一起连环杀人案，凶手尚未落网，落在满地黑黑白白的纸屑中央，是没烧完的纸钱里一颗消沉的火星子。他垂下眼，不动声色碾灭了，等邮差离开才抬起脚。

猫始终注视着他。

“我杀人。”他蹲下来，“人，你知道吗？和我一样的、两条腿的——人。你吃老鼠、捉飞虫、逗狗招猫……但是不会残杀你的同类。我会。说不定哪天，我也会杀你。”

猫仍踩着他的脚，面无表情同他对视着，尾巴甩了一下。

他想了很久也没想出该起什么名字，干脆就叫猫。猫很好养，最普通的猫粮就行，偶尔偷溜出去自己开小灶。他有时候在出租屋里处理尸体，从不避讳猫，血光沉在圆亮的无机质的眼珠里，像井水里浸着生肉；有时候他也带女人回来。做的时候猫在看，离得远远的，幽怨目光锁住他们绞在一起的肢体。

那些女人都怕猫：怕猫毛过敏，怕猫爪勾坏昂贵的脸蛋，离开后留下猫毛一样的头发。他有时候觉得猫像女人，他看不透。他同样看不透凛雪鸦。这间屋子里充满他看不透的生物。

他是在一个雨天捡回凛雪鸦的。他浑身脏兮兮，只有脸一尘不染，湿衬衫贴在骨瘦如柴的身上，七楼三十户，独独按了他家的门铃，一进门就自说自话钻进了卧室，连鞋都不脱，留下一串泥和一串水。

“我知道你是谁，所以你得收留我。”他说，眼里闪着猫似的、狡黠的光。

杀无生记得这双眼睛，含着一池秋水，水里旋着一涡寡淡的笑；梦里却从眼孔里溢出泪。明明想哭的人，到头被笑淋了满身。

他转身落上锁。

他的胸小小的，有束胸的勒痕，乳尖在湿透的布料上撑起两个小包，正下方鼓起椭圆形的气泡。杀无生用指尖点住，撵着气泡浮上心口。女人的性征靠近心脏，男人的性征靠近咽喉，暧昧凶险得像一场杀戮。

他比了个切割的动作。

“我不会付你钱。”

“我也不要钱。”

“天底下有免费的午餐？”

“你 **想** 吃免费的午餐吗？”

“免费的东西最昂贵。你想要什么？”

他歪着头想了一想。“一杯热茶，一身干净衣服，还有……”他理直气壮地倒在床上，被子盖过下巴，只露一个头，像在期待一个晚安吻，“一个甜蜜的夜晚。”

“下来。”杀无生说，“你把床单弄湿了。”

一样东西从被子底下飞出来，扑向他脚边。杀无生低头一看，是一条内裤。

“这样就不会弄湿了。”

杀无生有洁癖，处理尸体时讨厌弄得一地肚肠，处理人时讨厌弄得一床狼藉。凛雪鸦洗澡的时候他换了新的床单，浴室门上半边是磨砂玻璃，影绰绰透出肉色，只露一双赤裸的脚踝和半段骨感的小腿，乳白稠密的泡沫从看不见的禁区淌下来，脚边跟着条亦步亦趋的影子，努力挤进两腿之间。

猫悄无声息地走过来，蹲在玻璃门外。他把猫往外赶了赶，又把空调调低一度。

凛雪鸦很喜欢这只猫，剥下的柑橘皮一片一片放在猫的头顶；下半身和他纠缠的时候，上半身还要探出床沿喂猫。“慢一点……”他回过头嗔怪，“猫粮撒了。”

他剥橘子的手法很奇怪，先掐蒂，手指插进果心里一剖，淋漓汁水溅了满手。柑橘多子，一瓤一瓤摊在蛛网似的络上，像一个个枯死的茧。杀无生没接，把柑橘味的手指放进嘴里，一个指节一个指节吮净，才掐住他的脸，掐得嘴唇嘟起来，两边的婴儿肥凹陷出一对圆圆的人造酒窝。

“从没有人敢这么做。”

凛雪鸦倦懒地吐出一口烟，像旧时花烟馆里醉生梦死的女人：“你指什么？”

他明知故问。

“我让你感到危险了，嗯？”

他的齿列间咬着自已的唇，像咬着一朵花。他低头想吻，嘴里被塞进一瓣橘子。不甜，很酸，有籽，还不少。他反手勾过细长的颈子，借势喂下去，凛雪鸦笑着躲，又很快失了声——杀无生正咬着他的喉结。

他们交换呼吸交换空气，共同谋杀一只橘子，分食它的肉，咽下它的籽，嘴角流它的血。他看见那玩意儿底下还安着两扇紧闭的肉瓣，也像橘子，用两个指头分开能看见里头烂红的腔子，轻轻掴一掌，上面那根便忍辱含冤似的被逼出一行泪。他把自己埋进去慢慢地磨，凛雪鸦呻吟一声，渐渐化成了一摊水。

那天杀无生兴致难得高昂，下床给猫开了个罐头，还破天荒留人过了夜。

“为什么？”凛雪鸦趴在枕头上，支着头喝水，“因为猫喜欢我？”

她们不喜欢猫，她们没有留下。凛雪鸦喜欢猫，凛雪鸦留下了。没什么因果也没什么道理，事情只是按顺序发生了而已。

他想了一下。“因为我喜欢你。”

“哦，你喜欢我……你喜欢我！”过了一会儿想到什么好玩的事儿似的偷笑起来，“你喜欢我！”又用脚趾拧他的小腿，“刚才你弄得我好疼。”

“你没被别人弄过？”

“没有。都是我弄别人。”

杀无生啧了一声。“可惜。”

“可惜什么？”

“可惜他们没看见，你这副样子——嘶！你干什么！”

凛雪鸦一口咬在他耳垂上，坠坠的疼，咬完赌气站起来，可脚还软着，一下栽倒了。他反手把人捞回来，按在膝上；舍不得真打，拍两下而已。

“好、好，不给瞧，”他吸了口颈窝里的香气，喃喃自语，“谁来都不给……”

猫打了个哈欠，抖抖毛，一摇一摆走开了。它毛色雪白，在夜里也能辨出膨胀的轮廓，逐渐变形为一只失重的白气球。天上那钩弦月是造它时的边角，照在他们身上，像一柄温柔的刀；他们相拥睡在月光里，刀尖透过胸口。

晚上他没去杀人。月黑风高杀人夜，月色太好，不适宜流血。

凌晨凛雪鸦醒了一次。“唔……没走呀？”

“没。”

有时候他确实会去杀人，回来后黑压压的单元房中蓦地亮起一盏白炽灯，似狙击枪的光点。凛雪鸦会睡意朦胧地披上毯子为他烧一壶水，然后在水壶声嘶力竭的鸣叫声中把睡衣的扣子一粒粒解开，问他想不想来一发。

“为什么？”他重复一遍，看起来有些惊讶，“因为我怕你杀我灭口……因为我得了病，见了血反而更有胃口，就和你一样——这个答案有说服力吗？”

他说得对。杀无生用脚尖抵上房门，随手锁上，扛着他扔进床垫里。

“我还盘算着你哪天要是栽了，就卷了家当远走高飞。”他笑嘻嘻，双臂平平张开，捕兽的罗网在他腰后慢慢收紧，“你为什么还不死……”

“要是你一直这么乖张……”他忍不住说。

凛雪鸦睡裤才蹬了一半，闻言乜他一眼。“怎么样？”

“我怕自己真会杀了你。”

凛雪鸦笑开，顺势跪到床下解他的皮带，粗热的性器甩在脸上，像落了个不轻不重的巴掌。他嘴里含着东西，说起话来呜呜噜噜，杀无生听得分明：

“我舍得死，你舍得杀么？”

他把他抵在阳台的门上，水草似的头发爬满窗台，窗外野猫叫断魂。他抚弄他、把玩他、改造他，黑影在皎白的身子上延烧。凛雪鸦绷紧了脖子引颈受戮，后脑勺一下下撞在门框上，肉体的拍击声连成垂死动物沉闷的哀鸣。他们像在演一台野戏，一卷滞重的夜空被月亮捅破，冷光将他们裁成一对呆板的皮影。天上浮满死魂灵的眼睛，那都是他们的观众，明明灭灭着，要见证这对苟合的影子何时下地狱。

那天做完以后凛雪鸦罕见地没有抽烟，光着身子在杀无生面前转来转去，像只无忧无虑的精灵。猫绕床乞食，眼睛在黑暗里磷光闪闪。他俯下身子挠它的下巴、学它说话，他觉得他们是在交谈，用他听不懂的精灵的语言，回过神才发觉他正低头端详自己，露出猫在打翻烟灰缸前的那种神情。

他咬住嘴唇。“假如——我是说假如——我有了孩子，你会怎么样？”

“你有了？”杀无生一骨碌爬起来，拖着他的手，“什么时候发现的？几个月了？等等——你真的有了？”

“就当我有了。你要怎么做？你要……让我打掉吗？”

“怎么会？”他把额头抵在他冰凉的小腹上，亲吻肚脐，“你早该告诉我的……”

几撮头发扎在皮肤上，他整个人都怕痒地蜷起来。“骗你的！男人怎么会有孩子呢？而且，”他捧起他的脸，“我怎么舍得和别人分享你呢……”

凛雪鸦睡相一直不太好，半夜一条微凉的胳膊横在他胸口，他闷得心慌，干脆起来，到阳台上点了支烟。和凛雪鸦在一起的时候时间永远不够用，一天恨不得掰成四十八小时来用，没工夫觉得孤独；现在他睡着了，心跳的声音突然放大，在空旷的胸腔里激出回声。

小区灯坏了，黑黢黢的什么也看不清楚，衣架上晾了衣服，风一吹就飘拂，似一排吊死的女鬼。楼下怪虫子在叫，像人嘬尖嘴吹口哨。夜猫子咕咕啼了两声，扑棱棱飞进林子深处。上一任杀手被捕的时候，也是在这样一个荒凉空寂的夜晚。翌日报道占据了早报的整面头版，油墨格外足，淋出一张油汪汪的惨白的面孔，像京剧里大奸大恶之徒的脸谱。像他们这种亡命徒，不配相爱，只合做一对露水夫妻。

实话烫嘴，怕多心、怕伤心，还怕本就无心，音节吐出又咽回，在舌尖来回荡秋千。傍晚沿河道遛猫，河水咕嘟嘟冒泡，漂着一层糊状的絮，正像一碗墨沉沉的绿豆汤，地上的一泊流光里藻荇交横，凛雪鸦攥着牵引绳在前面一蹦一跳，猫跟在后面一瘸一拐，他终于还是说出口。凛雪鸦转过头，满面讶然，闹得他心惶惶。

“竟有我吗？你的蓝图中。”

这话真好笑。他来之前的那段日子时间是停滞的，杀人无趣得像流水线，空气煮成一锅没有浮力的温开水，他逆着洋流横冲直撞，宛如一帆失联的孤舟。他想象不到自己还能有什么未来——他甚至都不怕死！是凛雪鸦给了他锚点给了他航线。

猫走不动了，两眼一翻，在路中央躺成一摊猫饼。凛雪鸦蹲下来念经。

“给我一个机会。”

猫连尾巴都不抬。

“怎么给你机会？

“我以前没的选，现在我想做个好人。

“好啊，去跟铲屎官说，看他让不让你做好人。

“那就是让我去死。

“对不起，我只是一只小猫咪。

“谁知道？”

路人纷纷侧目，被他一一瞪走。前头路过对老夫妻，三十度的天，两只手紧紧合作一处。凛雪鸦对他咬耳：“将来等我老了，你也会像这样牵我的手吗？”

“这我哪知道……”他推脱，“将来的事儿等将来再说吧。何况像我们这种人——”

“——你会吗？”

——哪儿有什么将来呢？

他嗓子劈了叉，只能点点头，亡羊补牢。

将来……他竟开始思考起将来——自己和凛雪鸦的——他们共同的。这字眼像一蓬轻扬的柳絮，载他飘到天上去。他用烟头对着夜空勾画蓝图：将来可以开个铺子，掠这么懒，一定不乐意早起进货，没准还对挑三拣四的客人扔瓜子壳，进账入不敷出……没关系，这些年他攒的钱也够他败一阵子了。他们已经有了猫，也许还会有孩子，一个就够；亲生的最好，领养也不坏。在此之前他们要搬家，换大房子，给猫安个独立的猫窝，省得老被夜行动物撞破好事。他相中城南的一间公寓，坐北朝南，楼底有个花园，还是学区房——当然咯，前提是掠也瞧得上。然后他们每天早上起来升火做饭，傍晚接孩子回家，夜里靠着床头交颈咬耳，做尘世里最平凡不过的一对夫妻……

可他要是不肯呢？

一股歪风刮散柳絮。重力回归，他扑通一下跌回地面，摔了个眼冒金星。

他年富力强、无病无灾，独独对爱情免疫力低下。它是一团揉皱的纸，越不堪越遮掩，越遮掩越期待；不怕囫囵撕碎，就怕好不容易展开熨平、刮开涂层，才露出一行谢谢惠顾。

凛雪鸦的心却是一口枯死的井，连通一整支干涸的地下水系，浇灌它等同挑雪填井。他从不怀疑凛雪鸦对自己的爱——一点点而已，就那么一点点，不会比爱一朵花爱一只猫更多。有些事情是衣服上的线头，一拉扯反而伤筋动骨，睁一眼闭一眼，也就对付着过去了。他觉得自己变得多了，或许是因为凛雪鸦，或许是因为猫，或许是因为人本来就是要变的。

次日他跟凛雪鸦提起这茬儿，凛雪鸦手一滑，调羹当啷磕到碗沿，震得他耳朵嗡嗡直响。

“你真这么想？”

“想什么？”

“想……浪子回头，跟我好好过日子？”

杀无生嗓子发干，忙咽了口唾沫。“这么说你也想过？你愿意？”

“不急……”他瞟一眼挂钟，“你等我考虑考虑。”

天气渐凉了，树叶簌簌落了一棚。猫贴上秋膘，钻来钻去时碰倒了热水瓶，凛雪鸦从厨房里叱了一声。杀无生拿换季的衣服时发觉柜里几样古董换了位置，而门口装猫粮的纸箱少了一个，第二天便悄无声息地恢复了原状。

他在柜子前站了一会儿，把凛雪鸦叫过来。

“给我看看你的手。”

凛雪鸦在围裙上揩净双手，不明所以地伸出来。他把指甲修得十分漂亮，十指尖尖，像十盏小月亮，他捏住了，从刀架上抽出一把柳叶刀。“以后想要什么直接跟我说，别再乱翻了。”刀柄对准指关节挨个敲打，把十个小月亮全都敲进手心里。

“死人用过的东西，不干净。”

那天以后，凛雪鸦消停了一阵，改旁敲侧击地问他杀人的委托单和收据藏在了哪里。

“厨房天花板上还有个隔板。你想看，我去拿给你。”

“不怕我卷款跑路？”

他哑然失笑。“都挤一个屋檐、睡一个被窝了，还有什么好怕的？再说……你要是敢跑，我就——”

“——就怎样？”

“就把你抓回来弄个半死，然后装进麻袋里，扔到高速公路上。”又立刻笑开，把他拉进怀里亲额头，“逗你的！”

下次出门前他在折叠梯的扶手上留了记号。第二天再看，梯子还在老地方，记号不见了。

立秋后水管爆了，他们这一层成了个小型堰塞湖，对面一排楼都跟着鸡犬升天，成了湖景房。凛雪鸦下楼去叫物业，杀无生在阳台抢救花草，搬到最后一盆，远远看见他和一个水管工勾勾搭搭。水管工一身制服拖泥带水，袖子长得能唱花旦，鸭舌帽按得极低。他本能地觉得不高兴。

出水点在阳台，凛雪鸦把人放下后去拖地。杀无生倚在阳台门口，盯着他慢慢吞吞把工具一样一样卸下。

“喂。谁派你来的？”

“没、没谁啊，我就是来修水管……”

他从裤兜里掏出一把军刺，夹在指间转着玩儿。刀上一排放血槽，看上去很凶。

“认识这个吗？”

“不、不认识……啊！”

手机哐啷一下砸在地上，从报警键中央至右上角裂开一张蛛网，屏幕在贴膜下闪动几下，彻底不能用了。

墙上挨了一下，石灰粉簌簌往下掉，一会儿又要装修，他很可惜地拔出刀。太久不用军刺，打偏了，本来瞄准的是拨号的手。

“那带你上来的那个人，你认识吗？”

“今天刚认识的，他给我这套衣服，叫我尽量拖时间……我根本不认识他！”

杀无生朝他勾勾手。水管工咽了口唾沫，小心翼翼地走了两步，他抢上前，反手揪住领子，将喉咙按在棱刺上一抹。

“怎么了？”凛雪鸦听到动静，甩着手迎出来，探头往楼梯间张望，“怎么搞的，修到一半人不见了……哎呀！”他踩到血迹，滑了一个趔趄。

杀无生眼珠慢慢转向，剜在凛雪鸦的脸上。

“别什么人都往家里放。”

“那怎么办？”凛雪鸦冷笑，工具箱咣当一声砸在他的脚边，“你来修？”

杀无生不说话，阴恻恻地盯着他。他转身欲逃，被夺过手腕拖到阳台上。

他把凛雪鸦吊在晾衣杆下，衬衣卷到锁骨。“咬着。”他简单吩咐了一句，将扳手、钳子一件一件挂在他的乳头和阴茎上。

靠近水箱的阀门坏了，是被人为拧松的。杀无生随手找了根撬棍抵在下面，问他为什么。

“我不知道那是阀门，还以为是热水器的开关。”

他嗤了一声，狠狠捅进去。

凛雪鸦牙关紧咬，津液汗液顺着下巴淌了一胸口，两只扳手夹在通红的乳上一颠一颠地乱颤，棍子一旋，那双腿就仓皇地敞开来。

他撬开了他的腿，也许还能撬开他的嘴，但终究撬不开他的心。

他抽出棍子，把那双腿倒提起来。“你找什么？钱？”他很少关心钱，身边常年只备着买菜用的零钱包，硬币丁零当啷作响，像无常勾人的锁链，多少人为了它好好的人不做，宁可当鬼。他把硬币倒在手心里，一把一把塞进去。

“要多少，我全都给你。”

他一夜没睡，睁眼等天亮。

不是没怀疑过动机，他有过几个女人，统统不得善终，后来就释然了，给钱上床、提裤子走人，混蛋是混蛋了点，好歹明明白白。

这一次不一样。

饭里下了安眠药，凛雪鸦已然睡熟了，呼吸匀静，额前一缕头发一起一落，像个天真烂漫的孩子。他忍不住想如果他的眼角爬出细密的皱纹，想他们手拉手花半个小时从底楼爬到六楼，想他念过的为数不多的外文诗，什么当你老了，白发苍苍，睡意朦胧，在炉前打盹……

劣质塑料壳灯罩闪着荧荧绿光，底部铺着一层虫尸，它们死于光明，而他会死于即将到来的黎明。

清晨身边窸窣响了一阵，凛雪鸦醒了，摸黑去了卫生间。他听到赤脚踩在瓷砖上的声音，哗啦啦的流水声音，牙刷柄碰着杯壁的声音，绞毛巾的声音……这么多实实在在的声响，拼不成一个实实在在的人。

门虚掩着，从门缝里他看见凛雪鸦在吃药，一把一把地往吻过他的口腔里送。他愠怒地撞开门，凛雪鸦手一抖，药瓶啪嗒掉在地上，还想踢到角落里，被杀无生一把夺过。

他嘴唇蠕动，默念瓶身上的药名。

“原来你生得出孩子？”

凛雪鸦面色灰白，像浆了一层墙粉。杀无生擎起药瓶掼向墙角，瓶身一下子爆开来，发出一声巨响，白色的圆片崩落一地。他提起凛雪鸦的领子，两根手指抠进他的嗓子眼催吐，早晨空腹，实在吐不出什么，他就把他面朝上按在台盆前，水龙头开到最大。凛雪鸦呛得死去活来，一个“救”字浮出半截，一大口冷水灌进去，“命”字在喉咙口突突撞了两下，又沉回去。杀无生用手肘猛击他的下腹，于是声音也没了，只剩气泡咕嘟咕嘟涌上来，宛如那些沉冤的字眼的魂。

水池边爬上一道血丝。

猫在阳台上听到动静，一边挠门一边凄厉地惨叫。趁他不备，凛雪鸦一把推开他，跌跌撞撞跑出去没几步，被拦腰抱起。

“你还想去哪儿？”杀无生冷笑，“你哪儿也不准去。”

衣柜最底下压着一双丝袜和一条艳俗的旗袍，散发樟脑丸的气味，过去某个女人留在这里忘了带走。他抽出来就往凛雪鸦身上套，凛雪鸦胡乱踢打，好半天才咬牙挤出句废话：

“我是个男人！”

“男人？”杀无生讥笑，用膝盖顶他胯下那团湿软的肉，“男人会长这玩意儿？男人——会给别人下迷魂汤？你就是个怪物，生出来的孩子也是小怪物。”

他用一指粗的铁链套在凛雪鸦脖子上。裙子撕开后几乎包不住屁股，干脆全扒光了。凛雪鸦平日里袒胸露乳的，现在成全他，反倒三贞九烈起来，两腿羞愤地拧成一股，上面的铁虫子一勒紧，下面两条肉虫子就散下来，在空中乱蹬，他轻轻松松接住了，狠命往里笞挞。

凛雪鸦嘴里咬着自己的一缕发，抖抖霍霍从床头摸出一盒安全套，他随手扔开。他又出血了，流得比第一次还要多，一摊一摊洇在床单上。

“你的同伙呢？”

他不说话，杀无生就拿枕头捂他，松开时他整张脸都紫了，下嘴唇一排血印子。

“你的同伙呢？”他又问了一遍。

“我没有同伙……”

“那就好办了。”他自言自语。

凛雪鸦枕下藏着一把刀。有一次他回来得太晚，见他打着赤脚，戒备地堵在门口，紧紧贴在身后的手里拿着这把刀。他夺过刀抵进心窝，前襟刺啦裂开一道口子，刀尖偏了个角度，乳尖肉感地下陷，慢慢沁出一滴血，像坠着一粒红宝石，鲜血一丝丝渗进皮肤里……他掰开凛雪鸦的嘴，刀身一截截探进去，挑起舌头缠吻。凛雪鸦平时尖牙利嘴，这时候突然哑巴了，口水流了一下巴。他玩了一会儿觉得没意思，不如接着干他，抽刃夺的一声钉进墙上的叠影里。

日头渐移，影子在刀尖上滚过一轮。杀无生舔了一圈嘴上的咸腥味，觉得差不多了。

“我金盆洗手，”他加快了进出的速度，“你不许再吃药。要是孩子生下来也和你一样，我就养着你们一大一小两个怪物。”

凛雪鸦这时候才终于崩溃。“不要射在里面……”他用力压着肚子，想把他的东西挤出来，“我不要孩子，求你……不要！不要！求你，不要！！！”

他忽不动了，半晌抬起手来想抓住什么，又脱力落下。他望向窗外的眼神很空洞，让人想起封着昆虫的人造琥珀。杀无生看一眼天色，告诉他还没结束，等下他会去药房买空验孕棒的库存，每日照三餐地干他，干到他真的怀孕。凛雪鸦仍背对他，像死了一样。他的耐心很快告罄，捏起他的下巴把头摆正，一滴眼泪落下来，笔直滑进鬓角。

门开了，猫呲溜一下钻进来，踩着他的脚背奔向卧房。他之前觉得凛雪鸦爱他并不比爱一朵花爱一只猫更多，是他想错了——凛雪鸦爱花、爱猫，唯独不爱他。

半路刮起风，天昏黄一片，雨大得像尿失禁，浇了行人满头满脸。到药店时他浑身上下都淋透，看上去失魂落魄。他卷了货架上所有的验孕棒付完账，又折回来，讪讪地摸着鼻子：“我女朋友下面流血了，该搽什么药？”

柜员白他一眼。“是每个月都会来的那个吗？”

“不……是我太用力，弄破了。”

她在架子里摸索了一阵，摔出一盒药。

他护着药一路冒雨狂奔，到家时发现凛雪鸦还在哭，猫窝在他胸前舔眼泪，猫毛上也沾了血。窗外风雨大作，阳台门开开合合，空衣架啪嗒啪嗒敲打窗玻璃，过去他在底下凭栏构想未来。他突然感到无力，顺着墙根颓坐在地上。

连着下了几日的暴雨，他们躲在屋里没日没夜地性交。凛雪鸦肚子上青了一大片，下面一碰就流血。杀无生不敢再折腾，提心吊胆地避开伤处。睡醒后见他背对自己，岔开的腿间放了面镜子。

做皮肉生意的，上面的嘴靠下面的嘴吃饭。杀无生接过一单委托，指名要杀一个女人，并且割下她的阴唇，当时只觉得变态，此刻见了镜子里毛烘烘的贪得无厌的雏兽，突然又懂了。他伸出一根手指点在镜面上，两瓣肉唇一抖。他拿指背当雨刮器，对准牝户来回擦抹，抹得勃发的欲根搔到痒处似的一跳一跳，抹得愈急里外愈不明晰，玻璃吱吱格格嘶叫，里头的手指逗着外头的茎，外头的手指捻着里头的唇，最后一齐发起水来。

砰，凛雪鸦两腿夹着镜子，瘫在他脚边。

他心情大好，难得温存了一番。下楼遇见卖花的，很会讲话。十一，他说，比十全十美多一点，阿拉伯数字里肩靠肩的两个人，天长地久太浮夸，不如做对相扶相持的小夫妻。他心花怒放，买了束十一枝的红玫瑰，回去后仔仔细细摘叶剔刺，装在瓶里养起来。花瓶细颈圆肚，像一口倒放的子宫。

“喜欢么？以后我每个礼拜都买给你，好不好？”

凛雪鸦一扬手，连瓶带花摔了个粉碎。猫蹲在窗台上，很吃惊地瞧他们。杀无生也不发火，一五一十捡起来。有一朵摔断了，拨开萼片才发觉刺没剔干净，毛扎扎的，正像一副利齿。他直接喂进凛雪鸦嘴里。

一束玫瑰十一枝，嘴里噙了一枝，还余十枝。花是好花，鲜红如血的达拉斯玫瑰，寓意是好寓意，比十全十美多一点，不能糟蹋了。

可惜没有瓶子。他将花一茎一茎簪进那个肉穴。

“男人骨盆小，你又这么紧，怎么生得出孩子？我帮你撑撑松，将来少吃点苦。”

凛雪鸦的嘴角淌下一行细细的血线。白的裸体上绞着血淋淋的赘生物也似的玫瑰，像一件残酷的艺术品。杀无生吻他，花被吻得血肉模糊，吻被刺搅得血肉模糊。他逼迫他吃下这团血肉，如同逼迫他接受自己的爱。

花匠说玫瑰能开足一个礼拜，那一个礼拜杀无生就没有干他，只用他养花，取出来后，他也如那瓶中花，日渐枯死下去。

高潮如飓风，过境之后现实骤然回南，铺天盖地将他淹没。他站在岸线上，既狠不下心，也不甘放手，进退维谷。温柔没有用，他对自己说，越温柔的东西越致命，比如蛇，比如水，比如拥抱。那是蜜糖，也是心脏里的结石，除了在苦涩时拿出来舔一舔外别无他用，只能在剧痛中融合、病变。

偶尔杀无生会带他出去散心，两只手心貌合神离地贴在一起，隔着一层虚汗。有一回赶上放学，背书包的学生一窝蜂地从他们身边呼啸而过，凛雪鸦怔怔望着他们远去的背影，忽然不要命地甩开他的手，直往马路中央冲去。他跑起来很快，杀无生几乎追不上。最后在学校门口找到了，挤在一群翘首以盼的中老年妇女中间，正对着排队放学的小学生发呆，过了一会儿冲他笑了一下。

“我们回去吧。”

一个礼拜后，凛雪鸦怀孕了。


	2. 下

紫莹莹的两道杠，铁证如山，无可辩驳。

杀无生如坠云雾，全然没了主意。云里太虚幻，他想着陆，但是凛雪鸦的胳膊像一根泥鳅，轻而易举从他的指缝里溜走。

“我累了。”他撂下一句话躺下了，留给杀无生一条蜷缩的背影。

“哦，那你歇着吧，我、我先去做饭……”

他梦游似的飘进厨房，不时从姜丝葱末和噼啪的油星子中回头张望一两眼。

凛雪鸦坐起半个身子，在修指甲。已是下午五点，太阳似一颗澄金透亮的煎蛋从煎锅中滑落，天空昏黄污浊，像锅底的油渍，将他的侧脸照得营养不良。

晚饭时桌上多了一盘丝瓜炒蛋。

饭后凛雪鸦窝在被子里看电视，一只脚垫在屁股底下。电视里在放综艺，罐头笑声此起彼伏，他跟着一起笑。杀无生把遥控器抽走换成一档刑侦节目，他也没有反应。

“谈谈？”

凛雪鸦不吱声。

“我……”他咽了口唾沫，“会对你好的。”说完连自己都觉得无力。

无论他承诺什么，凛雪鸦都是那副闷声不响的样子。

电视音效像闹鬼，旁白在报道一起情杀案，凛雪鸦的眉头微妙地抬高了几毫米，杀无生忍无可忍按了静音。

“你别这样。有话就直说，我听着。”

凛雪鸦仍不作声。从他的眼里映出一双双血色的、桃色的、锈色的嘴唇无声开合，像一锅蛤蜊。杀无生给电视按了静音，上帝便报复似的给他们也按了静音。

“我早就知道了。”凛雪鸦突然说，“本来上个礼拜是我的经期，你知道吗？”见杀无生一脸茫然，又低笑一声，“嘴上说得比谁都好听……我又能指望你什么？”

“我知道的。”杀无生讷讷地说，“就是每个月都有几天会流血，药房的人跟我说的……你别这样。”

凛雪鸦已经把遥控器抢了回来，精准地调回刚才那档综艺。天已经全暗了，被霓虹灯傅上一层绛紫，屏幕光把他的脸映得五光十色。谐星脸的嘉宾在讲段子，他跟着台下的观众一起笑，笑着笑着，慢慢把头埋进膝盖。

杀无生破天荒去了次书店，一进门便直奔母婴护理区，买了几厚摞孕期注意事项慢慢研读。

他越上手，越觉得那不是孩子，是一个肿块，是潜伏在人类身体里的癌症。他眼睁睁看着凛雪鸦一天天憔悴下去，从活生生的人变成一具红粉骷髅。他瘦脱了相，唯有肚子诡异地鼓胀着，像旧时连环画里十殿阴曹的饿鬼。第五个月，凛雪鸦就开始涨奶，要戴女人的那种胸罩，肩带老从瘦骨嶙峋的肩上滑脱，露出胸前吊着的两只乳房，看起来也很单薄，一定没有多少奶水。他握住亲吻时能听到婴儿饥饿的哭声，跟猫叫很像，一声一声，从骨缝里钻进来，从毛孔中蒸出去。

凛雪鸦主动撩起裙摆。他腹部的皮肤已被撑得很薄，蓝色的血管根根分明，那一瞬间杀无生觉得他是透明的，那么脆弱、那么单纯，就像一颗巨大的细胞。一些低等生物繁殖后很快就会死去……

他是我的，他想，活着是，死了也是，没有人能从我手里把他分走。

妈妈，妈妈，他想象那个孩子会怎么叫。妈妈，妈妈？他喃喃自语。妈妈，妈妈，他埋入他的怀中。妈妈，妈妈，他拱着他的小腹。妈妈，妈妈，他钻进他的子宫……

杀无生只抽插了十来下，就草草拔出来，抵在腿间继续出入。

夜里他听到枕边有动静。身上一凉——凛雪鸦掀开一角被子，马达声在被窝里闷闷地响了一记。他从身下抽出枕头压在下腹。隔壁老头子痰咳两下，楼下自动警报装置叫得抑扬顿挫，一辆大型货车轧过减速带，小区里的野狗在狂吠……唯有震动声一成不变地蹲踞在枕下吐信，沉闷地搔刮着他的耳膜，骤然一声压抑的呻吟滚落喉咙，床板吱嘎尖叫一声，万籁齐齐静了一瞬。

夜凉如水。

室内静谧如死。他悄悄撑开眼皮。

凛雪鸦背对他蜷成一团。窗外一盏空茫茫的月，像病眼中的翳，使人看不透。他听过的浅浅的啜泣像死鱼的眼珠浮出水面，一颗一颗有了形状，在浸透枕头后渗进床单、渗进他的枕头、渗进骨骼、渗进血管、渗进肌群、渗进脑髓、渗进他已被耳鸣占据的睡梦，幽怨地，凄楚地……

他发了一场梦。

他梦见自己终于攒够钱买下了看中已久的那套房子。学区房、坐北朝南、楼底有花园、走两步就有家杂货铺。他胳肢窝底下夹着猫，指挥搬家公司把门、床、橱柜、灶台、砧板一样一样搬上来，唯恐新环境住着不习惯。

涂层有没有被掉包？厕所下面的管道会不会漏水？腻子底下有没有空洞？这些都要排查。家具一撇一捺渐渐归位，他忙得满头大汗，终于搭好了舞台。

他的主角去哪儿了呢？

他把猫放在猫爬架上，一间屋子一间屋子地摸过去。

户型仿佛迷宫，走道长得没有尽头，走到一半两边的墙壁突然开始变形。森严的房门一排排朝他锯来，他发足狂奔，地板积木似的一层层塌陷，掉落的家具的碎片在地基上堆出一座废墟，最后只剩一间悬空的育婴室。

凛雪鸦背对他站在门口，肚子中央空荡荡一个大洞，整座冷灰色的水泥森林都嵌在腹中。他垂首对着高楼万丈，渺小得像一只蚂蚁，听到脚步声，回头淡淡看了他一眼。

太危险了！他想去拉他的手，却始终差那么一点点。他听到婴儿的哭声，可是哪里都找不到孩子。

“怎么又哭了？”他嗫嚅着问，“你笑一笑，好不好？”

凛雪鸦真的对他笑了一下，接着直挺挺向后一倒，掉下去了。

杀无生猛然惊醒。

边上一沉又一轻——凛雪鸦跌跌撞撞地冲出去。啪嗒，卫生间的暖灯开了半盏，隔着眼皮刺得他头晕目眩，里头传来撕心裂肺的干呕声。他支起半边身子，捏了把眉心，从保温瓶里倒出半杯温水，走过去时被猫绊了一下。老式抽水马桶轰鸣如机翼，他打开门，把人捞到马桶盖上坐好，连水杯和剥好的青橘一同递过去。自打凛雪鸦怀孕之后，家里——他为这个字眼窃喜了一番——每周都要进些橘子葡萄一类水果。身体构造关系，凛雪鸦的妊娠反应比普通孕妇严重得多，他提议过很多次上医院产检，都被否决，后来便不再提了。过不了心里那关，说什么都白搭。

凛雪鸦脸色惨白，靠着水箱慢慢吃了半个橘子。杀无生伸出手，让他把橘核吐在手心里，搀他回了房。

才睡下没多久，他又感到有个东西在挠他的背，以为是猫，不耐烦地挥赶了下，打到一团冰冷柔软的物什。

“怎么了？”他睡眼惺忪地咕哝。

“腿抽筋了……”

他把睡裤卷到膝盖上，捏着一只脚踝，从下往上活络经脉。因水肿的缘故，凛雪鸦的腿比原来粗了一圈，但踝骨还是能用一只手圈住。腿心冰凉凉湿了一大片，他不问，凛雪鸦也不提，咬着下唇小口小口抽气。他又帮他换了裤子。

按摩完已是后半夜。杀无生陪他折腾了一晚上，几乎没怎么合眼，打个盹的工夫，天亮了。

天气稍暖时凛雪鸦偶尔会出门走动，杀无生扶他上下楼。他的胸腹与寻常孕妇无异，穿一身宽松衣裤，旁人辨不出男女。

楼道里攒着股陈年的霉味儿，灰白的楼梯底贴着无痛人流的牛皮癣，已经褪色了。凛雪鸦才扫了一眼，就被生拉硬拽着下了楼。

“怎么，先前不让拒收，现在又不让退货，强买强卖？”

“我是怕你着了道。”说完又觉得好笑，“也是，哪还有比你这只小狐狸道行更深的？”

也不尽是如此，杀无生在心里改口。

他不想要孩子，只想要凛雪鸦。这孩子是一颗炸弹，为他炸开一条后路——只要生下来，这层关系打断了骨头也连着筋，否认不得。

大多数时候他们没话讲，两颗头颅各自撇向一边，像两根相连的岔路。偶尔闲磕牙，只问晚上想吃什么。问得烦了凛雪鸦要翻脸：

“说得好像我图你顿饭似的！”

“你图的东西可多了。”杀无生说，“不光图我一顿饭，还图我这张饭票。人为财死鸟为食亡，你现在活着，不过是因为我还喜欢你。”

天气一天天转寒，凛雪鸦越发疏懒，终日卧床，悱恻地望着窗外的鸟影。

“你会弹弓吗？”他突然问，指着秃枝间一只看不出品种的杂毛鸟，“把它打下来给我。”

杀无生以为他太寂寞，当日便去花鸟市场物色回一只白文鸟，关在笼子里。

他下个楼的功夫，鸟就断气了。尸体随意扔给猫玩，翅膀光秃秃的，扯下来的羽毛摆在窗台上，按大小顺序一字排开。凛雪鸦听到他进门的动静，懒洋洋地睨了一眼，一口气将羽毛吹散。杀无生没说什么，把羽毛和鸟一起埋进花盆，心脏的位置放了一粒花种，培土时凛雪鸦在边上冷眼旁观。

“等我死了，你才肯还给我么？”

“什么死不死的，尽瞎说！”

他闻言嗤笑：“你名里有杀，命里也带杀，难道还忌讳这些？”

他说错了，杀无生不忌讳。他此生唯一的忌讳，早被眼前这个人践踏得退无可退。

春节前屋里来了一个人。

烟酒店的老板是个畏缩的中年人，一双骨节宽大的手上满是冻疮，怕冷地收在袖笼里。店是黑店，人也并非善类，这些年倒是越来越书卷气了，买凶不叫买凶，叫什么“委托”。他杀人不沾血，老天便给他文上一副红手套。

“你来干什么？”杀无生把手往围裙上揩了揩，又解下来团成一团，随手扔在砧板边，“我说过了，以后这种事别来找我。”便要把人往回赶。

他忙用两只红手套撑住插销。“别！”他讪笑，绉纱料子扎出来的面孔上戳了五个窟窿眼儿，窟窿眼儿上缝了五块东倒西歪的补丁，像一只空瘪的袋子，“这不是，这么多年的交情了……”

杀无生皱眉。

早年落魄的时候，他确实受雇在店里做过一段时间打手。后来进编制，也算托了关系。但不是一味欠情——这些年趁机打的秋风，只要不过火，他从来不问。论交情还没跟楼下卖煎饼的深。

他拿定了主意。

凛雪鸦在卧房听见动静，扶着墙踱出来。“哪位？哟——是你啊。”

那人眼神发直，微微抬起手来，动作迟缓凝重，仿佛手指上吊了千斤重的秤砣：“你——！”竟一猫腰从杀无生胁下钻出去，欲夺门而逃。

杀无生顺手在案板上一摸，手腕一抬，便将明晃晃的刀尖送进他的咽喉。

他只捅了一刀。

烟酒店老板眼珠暴突，双手捂着喉咙，嘴里发出咯咯的嚼碎骨头似的声音，慢慢跪伏下去。他只割开气管，很小心地没有划破动脉，但血还是溅了一地。凛雪鸦很嫌恶地后退几步。

“吵到你了？”杀无生回过头，“要不再睡会儿？”

他摇摇头。烟酒店的老板他也认得的，却扶腰靠在门框上，无动于衷地看着杀无生毁尸灭迹。

“我不杀人也能养活你的。”杀无生蹲在地上，声音发闷。

“哟，准备金盆洗手啦？”

“是啊，为了你。”

“为了我，还是为了我的孩子？”

“为了孩子。等一生下来，我就杀了你。”

凛雪鸦嗤笑：“杀鸡取卵。”

“没什么想说的吗？好歹是因为你才死的。”

“合着杀人是为了我，金盆洗手也是为了我，我好大的面子。”

杀无生手起刀落，夺的一下，先卸了一条胳膊。猫轻轻巧巧从柜顶跃下，蹭着凛雪鸦的脚腕转圈。

“知道吗？”凛雪鸦忽道，“他本打算收手了，就和你一样。他老婆难产死了，他拿命换钱把女儿拉扯大，好不容易送出了国。”

“你为什么要告诉我？”

“给你发工资的人是什么背景，难道你都不关心吗？也对，除了杀人，你什么都不关心。”

“你又是怎么知道的？”

凛雪鸦看上去很惊讶。“因为即将接替他和你接头的，就是我。”

杀无生木木地站起来，站了一会儿才觉出腿麻。

刷，凛雪鸦擦亮了一根火柴，用手拢着点烟。猫从他腿缝里呲溜一下钻出去，谁也没去瞧它。

烟头明灭一下，呈现出暗沉的红色，像陈旧的血迹。孕后杀无生连烟味都不让他闻，现在却让他抽完了一整支。死白色的灰蜷曲着跌碎，他习惯性伸出手，让凛雪鸦把烟蒂吐在手心里，被烫到了才猛然撒手。地板上的蜡秃了一块，烟蒂落在上面，燎出个黑色的洞。

他们的目光在洞上交汇。

“所以一直以来，你只是在试探我，并不是真的、真的……”

“没错。”凛雪鸦干脆利落地说，“直到刚才也是。”

“你还有什么没告诉我的？给个痛快。”

“我说了，你就信？”

“我信。”

“信任固然是美德，”凛雪鸦剔着指甲，放在唇边吹了吹，“轻信就是愚蠢。”

“我不是轻信，”杀无生说，“是只信你。”

凛雪鸦眼珠子在眼眶里滴溜溜转了一圈，拍手大笑：“我竟然看走眼了。你不是蠢人，是个情圣。”他搂过杀无生的颈子，刚修好的指甲从眉梢剌到唇峰，“凡人沾了‘圣’字，没一个有好下场。”

杀无生吻了吻他的指尖。

“我的手太脏了。”他低头看了眼血淋淋的双手，“自己把衣服脱了，到床上等我。”

“每一次都是这样！你就没有别的——”

杀无生打断他。

“我不想吵架。”他以一种倦怠的口吻施令，“脱。”

凛雪鸦一步步后退，后背抵在墙上。他上下牙齿打颤，发僵的手指摸到领口，一粒一粒解开扣子。一截线头拂过肩、肋、乳、胁，在凸起的肚脐上挂了一下，慢慢滑落股沟，袒露出完整的瘤状的孕肚。他——不，该叫“她”——已经彻底变成了一个女人、一个青涩的母亲。他的呼吸很急促，似乎这个新身份令他屈辱万分。杀无生凝睇着新月形的腰弓折成两段。他就像一头落难的雌兽，四肢触地爬回了卧室。

惩罚以凛雪鸦哭着泄了一床单收场。

杀无生端了粥和菜，一口一口喂他吃完。他吐了一回，许是肉的颜色让人联想过度。漱完口杀无生给他擦身，手指照拂过刚哭过的红红的眼睛，被睫毛轻轻扇了一下，便又觉得可爱极了。

“今天就先别洗澡了，还有个收尾没结束。”

凛雪鸦勃然变色。

杀无生从保湿霜瓶子里挖出一大坨水乳，一边脸颊拍了一块。“逗你的，早弄干净了。好了，剩下的自己涂。”

他撩开睡裙下摆，刚把脸贴上去，就被什么东西顶了一下。

凛雪鸦从腹腔里发笑：“你欺负我，它替我出头呢！”

“我想起个成语，专门形容你这种行为，叫——”

凛雪鸦扯过枕头捂耳朵。

“——恃宠而骄。”

“还以为是母凭子贵。”

“你想要男孩儿？我倒更喜欢女孩儿。”

“都行。只要别像我一样……”

“像你又怎么样？最好眼睛像你，鼻子像你，嘴巴也像你。”两个指头一左一右按住眉心，“快别皱眉了，要不然香香白涂了。”南方人，口音软糯，凡是朝身上招呼的，不管水、乳、霜，涂的是脸上、手上还是脚上，统一叫“香香”。

凛雪鸦噗嗤一下笑出声，灰霾霾的眉头一舒展，整个人都鲜活起来。笑完又板起脸，赶苍蝇似的挥挥手，被一把捏牢。

杀无生略一使劲，那双眼睛便聚起水雾。孕后凛雪鸦总是湿漉漉的，像揣着一条流不完的河……他低头想亲热，闻见一股异香。他翕动着鼻子，想摸索出香味的来源，最后发觉是凛雪鸦脸上的——刚才手上老大一坨，怎么就不如揉进皮肤里的好闻？他想再闻仔细一些，许是被呼吸扫着了，凛雪鸦怕痒地扭来扭去，干脆把两个手腕都拧住。

“别动……”

茶树油味的鼻尖碰着了他的鼻尖。

蓦地，凛雪鸦在他怀里挣了一下。

“怎么了？”

“又踢我。”他傻愣愣地捂着肚子，“它好像不太高兴……”

“是吗？让我看看……宝宝乖，爸爸妈妈在办正事儿……”

他们又亲到了一块儿。

杀无生拉了灯，被子蒙过头顶，半夜被冻醒后眼睛还没睁开，先习惯性地摸摸身侧，半边被窝空了。

他倏地一下睁开眼。

一道人影披头散发站在阳台的脚凳上，头低低的，一动不动地眺着楼底，睡裙飘飘荡荡。月亮像一架纺锤，垂下三尺白绫缠绕他的颈项。他手里盈盈掬了一捧，脚边亮晃晃泻了一地。

杀无生没动弹，浑身的肌肉都紧绷。

过了一会儿，他自己下来了。“还要看多久？”他头都没回，朝身后伸出一只手，“来扶我一把。”

杀无生一骨碌爬起来。

过去了才发现凛雪鸦没穿鞋。他把凛雪鸦塞回被窝里，自己半坐着，让他把脚搭在心口取暖。不是才哄好吗？怎么又——？他挺想借此发作一番，苦于没寻着机会——凛雪鸦看猫、看窗台上的枯枝、看天花板，就是不看他。

他的手垂落一边，被子隆起一团。杀无生在被子下悄悄勾他的尾指，被不着痕迹地躲开了。

他干咳一声：“我要是没醒你是不是打算直接跳下去一了百了？”

“怎么会？”凛雪鸦哼笑，“我只要这个讨债鬼打道回府重新投胎，干嘛跟自己过不去……你不问我怎么知道你醒着？”

“你怎么知道我醒着？”

“试探喽。你醒着最好，要是没醒，最多不过白叫两声，也没人知道。”

不对，猫知道一切。就算将来面目全非了，还有猫为他们见证。

“我看中了一套房子。”他没头没尾地说，“离商业区挺近的，一百五十平，楼下还有花园。改天带你去看。”

“哦。”凛雪鸦心不在焉地应了一声，过了一会儿问，“房产证上写谁的名字？”

“当然是我俩的。”

“你倒是心大。”

“应该的。你生孩子受苦了，怎么能再委屈你……”他抬手想要把人揽近些，被躲开了。

“嘶——压着我头发了！”凛雪鸦打了他一下，翻过身，“睡了。”

那只手悬在半空，窘迫地攥了把空气。大抵是攥不住的，所谓的捕风捉影，多是自欺欺人的借口。伤害、报复、和好、再伤害，孜孜不倦的人性试验，他觉得自己就是凛雪鸦豢养的小白鼠，无休无止地转着仓鼠轮，蠢透了。但他没有放开。月影渐移了，那根抚过他的睫毛他的鼻尖他的唇珠的延绵的银练，从纺锤间绕进他的指缝。

凛雪鸦体质偏寒，显怀后愈加畏冷，终日窝在暖气房里。他近来渴睡，睡醒的时候闲着无聊，缝了大大小小、五颜六色的小玩具，清一色的中华田园猫。早春天气还十分料峭，杀无生便也由着他去。

算算时间，再有两个月就临盆了。

周二早市，他照常起了个大早，醒来时胸口发闷。天灰蒙蒙的还没亮透，阴惨惨的风轮番轰炸地表。凛雪鸦一只手垂在床边，头发迤逦拖到地上。他蹑手蹑脚地掖好了被子，揣上钥匙，手才搭上门把，人醒了。

“几点了……”凛雪鸦睡眼惺忪地瞄了眼挂钟，“才七点？早点回来。”咕哝一声，翻身又睡过去了。

他回来时楼底下停了几辆救护车，边上乱哄哄围了一圈人，不让进去。今天早上有人发现煤气泄漏了，一栋楼的人都在这里。

“不要紧，不要紧。已经通知燃气公司关了总阀了。幸亏发现得早，咱这栋楼本身人也不多，一半的人上班去了，剩下一半人连八十岁的老太都救下来了，无大碍。”

杀无生在人群中扫了一圈，没见到凛雪鸦。有人认出杀无生，叫他：“哎，你也下来了？你那大肚皮的老婆呢？”他把双手拢成筒状楼上楼下地喊，凛雪鸦的名字从一扇窗户折向另一扇窗户，像石头沉进江心。万人空巷，一张张浮肿的、苍白的面孔，都漂上来围着他。

他甩开保安，用外套蒙住口鼻，直接破门而入。

甫进楼便一阵阵胸闷气短，后面几个戴护具的人在追他，口里大呼小叫，被他远远甩在身后。

他这一生就没跑得这样快过。

楼梯好似层层叠叠的蒸屉，越往上氧气越稀薄。他撑着膝盖略喘了口气，却不敢停，还得再快些，快过心率、快过煤气蔓延的速度、快过时间……

门咣当一声撞在墙上。

“掠？”

没有回音。

煤气味熏了他一个趔趄，他几乎扑到窗台上搡开玻璃窗，埋着鸟尸的天堂鸟连花带盆在脚边𤭢成两半。阳台没人，卧室没人，厨房没人……砰——他一脚踹开浴室门。

凛雪鸦倒在洗手台下，鼻子上掩着一方湿毛巾，双手护着腹部。他身下的白瓷砖上蜿蜒着一条血带，在白炽灯下显现出月光的质地和罂粟的颜色，还在不断往砖缝里渗透。

他捋了把袖子，架起凛雪鸦往阳台的方向挪，从门外冲进来两个人，一人扯住凛雪鸦一边的胳膊就往担架上拖。他试图跟过去，踩到了一样东西——小小的，柔软的，似乎是一只鸟——脚一软，面朝下栽倒在地。

快到医院时杀无生醒了。

救护车一颠一颠，凛雪鸦躺在他旁边的折叠床上，鼻子里插着两根管子，好像死了一样。

“他怎么样了？”

“本来没事，但是羊水破了，可能……”护士没说下去。

凛雪鸦被推进急救室后他坐在外面的长椅上等。周围人来人往，数不清的悲喜，只有他被单独隔离在感知之外。一只飞虫停在他的额前，似一粒虔诚的吉祥痣，任何奇迹他都愿意相信。邻座换了几波，头顶的灯一红一绿转了一轮，再出来时孩子没了。

凛雪鸦的鼻子里仍然通着氧气，手背上吊着水，枕边躺着一个血肉模糊的瓶子，他特意问医生要来的。杀无生接过瓶子时手在发抖。

“是个女孩儿，我记得你特别想要女孩儿来着。真可惜。”

“没关系……”杀无生说，“孩子还会再有的，只要你平安无——”

凛雪鸦打断他。“刚才医生和我说……以我这样的身体构造，将来很难再有了。”他面无表情地盯着杀无生看，见他茫然不知所措，才慢慢笑了一下，“算了……你让我静养吧。”

杀无生用棉签蘸水敷他的嘴唇，他疲倦地一侧头，躲开了。

“行，你好好休息。这个……”杀无生举起瓶子——它委实很重，好像之前所有的轻飘的梦幻全都受重力牵引，沉甸甸地压在手心里——“我拿走了？”

凛雪鸦默许了。

“哦对了，”凛雪鸦叫住他，“刚刚我好像梦见它了。好小，好软，一直在我怀里叫妈妈……”

“这不是你的错……”

他闭上眼睛。

“我知道。”

走得太急，浴室里的血迹没清理，干涸后像一摊陈年铁锈。花盆碎了，猫粮撒了一地，都软了，猫挑食，蹲在柜顶冲他饥饿地嚎叫。杀无生在凛雪鸦出院前偷偷回去打扫干净，又买了盆新花。孩子掉了又怎样？遍体鳞伤又怎样？苦水咽下肚，日子照样继续过。就算是一颗蛀到心的烂苹果，咬着牙，也要把最甜的那一口剜出来。

凛雪鸦进屋后环视了一圈，径直把花扫进杀无生怀里。“扔了。还留着干什么？”又拉开衣柜，把缝好的布娃娃全部掀出来，“还有这个、这个、这个……全扔了。”

大大小小的布娃娃稀里哗啦掉在地上，摔了个倒栽葱，微笑的嘴巴向下撇，像一张张五官错位的哭脸。杀无生找了个箱子来装。在箱底他翻出了当初的失物。

“你的东西都在这里，”头顶冷冷掷下一句话，“我一样也没拿。”

夜深了，家家户户敞开窗睡。春天的夜晚很静，没有虫鸣，也没有风，月光照在身上凝成露水，像海底潜泳，没有氧气的压力，没有活着的压力。

睡意渐浓的时候，身上陡然一沉。

凛雪鸦钻进了他的被窝。他把自己剥得赤条条的，骑在杀无生身上，像一尾白蟒蛇。

杀无生一个激灵吓醒了。

“你干什么！”他手忙脚乱地给他披上毯子，“医生说一个月内不能行房事，你还要不要好了？”

凛雪鸦没说话，盖上肩头的薄毯滑下来，露出依然鼓胀的腹部，脐下一道发亮的疤。妊娠纹以肚脐为中心向四周辐射，似一尾妖异的章鱼盘踞在壶口。他一把扯下杀无生的睡裤，下身抵上去。

有过一个孩子的胴体熟透了，已开始显现出颓败的迹象，白花花的胸脯顶着肚皮摇摇欲坠，看得人眼馋。他把手伸进他怀里捏了一把——硬的。

“胀？”

“嗯……”

凛雪鸦托起一只乳房捧到他面前，小狗鼻子似的乳头碰了碰他的嘴唇，很腻，让他想起面包房里的那种甜香。他把五个指头抿在一起圈住乳晕，撮起乳头一吞一吐。

“忍一忍，明天给你买些山楂和麦芽回奶，啊。”

乳尖溢出浊白的汁，他试探着吮了一下——滋味很淡，带着一股腥膻气，远没有闻起来香甜。凛雪鸦周身一激灵，紧紧抱住他的头。

“你要是想要孩子，”杀无生咕哝，手掌顺着脊线捋到尾椎，“以后我们到福利院领养一个。”又沿着尾椎悄悄没入股缝，“我不介意他身上是不是流着我们的血……”

“不一样的……”

“怎么不一样？”

“太迟了，你不明白……”

“不迟……”他捏了捏那双冰冷潮湿的手，“我们重新开始。”

凛雪鸦极细极微弱地叫了一声，忽然过电似的乱颤起来。流产后的身子敏感而曼妙，只用手指就丢了魂。他前后上下都湿得一塌糊涂，汗津津的像一颗奶糖，泡在牛乳白的月下的床单里，比成天困在床上的那段时候还要糜烂。

“乖乖养伤，别老胡思乱想。等刀口长好，我带你去吃火锅，爱点什么点什么。”

“我要变态辣。”他从被窝里闷闷地说。

“行，变态辣！花椒浮满红油的那种。”

“不点鸳鸯锅。”

杀无生胃疼了一下。“行，点红汤、点九宫格！爱吃什么吃什么！”

凛雪鸦好像是笑了，他没听清；想再听一次，却是无论如何都不能了。

笑了就好，他想。

第二天他去买早饭，出门前凛雪鸦仍睡着。他的脸色不太好，没有一丝血色。他开了个罐头，把猫引到阳台上，心里盘算着再去干货市场称半斤红枣。

天总算暖和起来。主干道两旁的枯树都发了芽，一簇接一簇，好像秃子头顶新长出的发茬。路上看到一朵野花，五个瓣，红得仿佛着了火。掐下来用纸巾包好，妥妥帖帖收进口袋里。

麦芽断货了，跑了几个地方都没有，最后在药店买到了。常去的烟酒店换了新老板，是个二十出头的姑娘，眼睛很大，雾蒙蒙的，仿佛聚着团挥不开的愁云。想了想，折回去要了包烟。

回家时起风了，适合郊游。心头冒出几个踏青的好去处，怕忘记，含在嘴里用舌尖来来回回地转。顺道又拐了趟售楼处，和扯皮了大半年的销售签合同。

他的脚步越发轻快，几乎忘记连日的苦闷。煤气泄漏后全楼通了一个礼拜的风，霉味已很淡了。楼里新安了声控灯，一有风吹草动就啪地亮起，照得人无所遁形，而久远前凛雪鸦会亲自点亮一盏灯，在门口等他回来……他都不舍得离开这里了。

屋里漆黑一片，窗帘拥在一起，如一对难舍难分的情人。

“掠？”

没人应。他往前走了几步，脚尖碾到一块碎玻璃。

“我进来了？掠——”

塑料袋倏地掉在脚边。

房间里静得可怕。山楂滚了一地，像大街上成群结队的被风吹落的红灯笼。有一两颗撞到床脚，骨碌碌转了一圈，吸饱血慢慢停住。

凛雪鸦躺在床上，血流了一床又一地，手里紧紧握着一把刀。他的肚子上犁着一道深深的血沟，皮肉往两边翻开，像一颗裂唇的石榴。

他动了动唇，没发出声音。

“喂，”第一个字吃力而笨重，仿佛进水的轮船，“起床了，我有礼物给你。”

没有反应。

“咱们今天就去吃火锅，好不好？吃完再带你去看看新家，你都没见过呢。”他的声音开始发抖，“快起来，再不起床，早饭要放凉了。”

“……”

他的声音越来越低，终于完全听不见了。

那一刀是剖腹产的位置。凛雪鸦想把孩子塞回子宫，只是没等塞进去，血就流干了。

可是凛雪鸦怎么会死呢？都说祸害遗千年，他总觉得这个大祸害会突然一跃而起，笑嘻嘻地扮鬼脸，说：吓到了吧！我就知道你舍不得我死！

他摇了摇凛雪鸦的胳膊。“不玩儿了好不好？我认输还不行吗？再装下去我要生气了。”

猫不知什么时候过来了，尾巴缠他的脚踝，像个无忧无虑的小精灵。

“你说，他……会不会也是只猫？猫不是有九条命么？兴许过一会儿他就自己醒来了。”

他在床头守了一下午。入夜前再一摸，已经凉透了。

他摸摸口袋，只翻出早上买的烟和一朵野花。他把花别在凛雪鸦的鬓角，又拿下来，觉得有点可惜。如果不是那么苍白，现在的他一定美极了。

“你要去哪儿？”他自言自语，“我和你一起去。”

他吸完了一整盒烟，把烟蒂摁在床单上。床单烧穿了一个洞，像一只凝视他的眼睛。火势渐大了。他翻出偷偷藏起来的那箱布娃娃，一个一个喂进去。

猫一直蹲在脚边舔爪子，见状甩甩头，扒着窗台溜走了。

“没良心的东西。”他笑骂。

那把火最终点燃了屋子，他的爱恨、家、短暂拥有过的一切，没有一个留下来。除了那朵野花。

它太轻了，一下就被热浪掀出去，慢慢落到地上，边缘焦了一半。


End file.
